


not according to plan (kinda)

by itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs



Series: Bedtime stories [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt, Idiots in Love, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs/pseuds/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs
Summary: Steve and Danny have been dating for a while and they thought that it's time to reveal their relationship to Grace.As usual it doesn't everything goes according to plan and they end up in the hospital.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Bedtime stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148861
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	not according to plan (kinda)

Steve and Danny have been dating ffor a while and they decided it's time to tell Grace.They are sitting at the table in Steve's backyard and next to each other.Steve has his right arm around Danny's neck.They were smiling and so did Grace.  
Steve-Uhm Gracic,we wanted to tell you that...  
He turns and look at Danny,Danny looks at him and then they both look at Grace  
Danny-We wanted to tell you that we are...together  
Grace smiles and her face lights up  
Grace-OMG,THIS IS SO CUTE,I'M SO EXCITED,FINALLY  
She jumps on the table and then on their hug and they all fall backwards.When they land on their backs,they hear a crack and they look at Steve who was holding his right shoulder and had his eyes shut.  
Danny-Hey Steve,are you okay?  
Grace-Uncle Steve,I am so so sorry,I...  
Steve-I'm fine  
Danny-You gotta be kidding me right?You are red from pain and your shoulder is swollen and...I'm gonna bring some ice  
He gets up and goes inside  
Grace-I'm so sorry uncle Steve,I didn't mean to hurt you  
Steve-Two things Gracie,first it's okay,you were excited and this was an accident,okay?  
Grace nods in agreement  
Steve-Second,don't call me uncle Steve,pick something else  
Grace-uhmmmm...what about dad?  
Steve's face lighted up when he heard Grace calling him like that,he smiled and petted her hair  
Steve-Dad sounds good  
He saw a tear coming down Grace's cheek,he waved it off  
Steve-Why are you crying Gracie?  
Grace-Because I hurted you  
Steve gets her in his hug,she lays on Steve's chest and hugs him,he hugs her with his left arm  
Steve-It was an accident okay?I know you didn't meant to hurt me,I am not mad at you,don't cry okay?  
Grace-Okay  
Danny comes out and looks at them hugging,he leaves the ice pack on the table and he gets his phone out and takes a photo  
Steve-If you done with the photo's Danno,I would like you to give me the ice  
Grace gets up,Danny helps Steve get up and sit on the chair and gives him the ice pack and he places iton his shoulder  
Danny-How you feelin?and don't say fine cause...  
Steve-I'm good  
Grace-Dad is hurting Danno  
]His heart pounds so fast listening Grace calling Steve dad but he's so happy and so glad and relieved that Grace has accepted his and Steve's relationship,even tho he knew that she loved Steve a lot  
Danny-I know,you see how stubbornd dad is?  
Steve stands up,placing his left arm under his right one,keeping it still  
Danny-Come,we have to get you to the hospital  
Steve-I don't need to go  
Grace-Dad do it for me okay?you have to,I cannot seeing you in pain  
Steve looks at her  
Steve-Fine  
Danny-Good,you two go and wait for me in the car,I am going to leav the ice pack and I'm coming to  
They started heading to the car  
Danny-And Steve  
Steve and Grace turn around  
Danny-On the passenger seat  
Steve-Okay  
He was in too much pain to argue with Danny or drive for that matter.They turned around and headed towards the Camaro.Danny leaves the ice pack,locks the house,gets in the car and they leave.On the way to the hospital Grace gets her phone out and calls someone  
Danny-Who are you calling monkey?  
Grace-Auntie Kono  
Steve-Why do you call auntie Kono Gracie?  
Grace-To collect on our bet  
Danny-Bet?  
Grace-On when you two will figure out your feelings for each other and get together  
Steve-What?How many people are on the bet Grace?  
Grace-Me,auntie Kono,uncle Chin,a couple of HPD officers,Max,Governor Denning...  
Steve and Danny-Governor Denning?  
Grace-Yeah  
Danny-And you won?  
Grace-Yeah  
Steve-How many?  
Grace-100 bucks in total  
Danny-You will collect your bets tonight,when we will call them over for barbeque and tell them,close the phone,you don't wanna ruin the surprise  
Grace-Okay,(to Steve)are you hurting dad?  
Steve-I'm fine Gracie,don't worry  
Danny turns and looks at Steve who had his eyes shut from pain.He knew he was in pain but he also knew that he wasn't admiting it for two reasons,so he won't worry Grace and he is to thick headed and proud to admit it.They arrive at the hospital,they rush Steve to the ER,explaining to the doctor what happened and they waited to the waiting room.Danny was calling people to invite them to the barbeque and Grace was playing on her phone.After a coiuple of hours Steve and his doctor come out,Steve has his arm on a sling so it will support it and make sure Steve kept his shoulder steady  
Danny-How do you feel babe?  
Steve isses him  
Steve-I'm fine  
Doctor-The hell you are,Commander McGarrett has fractured his shoulder,he has to take it easy,stay at home for at least this week,he has to take his medication and in two weeks he has to come again for check up and to start physical therapy  
Danny-Got it  
Steve-Can we go now?  
Doctor-Sure and be careful  
Steve-Okay  
Grace-I will make sure of that  
Danny and Steve smile at her,she hugs Steve and they leave.After a couple of hours the team,Max and Governor Denning came and they announced their relationship.Everyone was happy and excited for them and got their wallets out and gave Grace her winnings from the bet  
Kono-Finally guys,we had this bet since day one  
Steve-Wait,you were running this bet two years now?  
Chin-Yeah,Governor Denning joined a while after our first case under him and Grace from the moment she met us(smiles) but literally guys,I am happy about you  
Denning-I just hope this won't affect your working relationship  
Steve and Danny tried to talk but Chin interrupted them  
Chin-Trust me Governor,it will be even better  
They laugh.Grace looks at them proud and she hugs them and they hug her back  
Grace-Love you Danno,dad  
Steve and Danny-Love you too Grace


End file.
